Matchmaking Madness
by SorrowfulReincarnation
Summary: Tired of seeing Jaune and Pyrrha acting all weird around each other, Ruby calls in a 'Team RWBY emergency meeting' to come up with a plan to get them together. With each member having their own small plan, there should be one that would work, right? Oh, but if she only knew what randomness she'd cause...


_Hello everybody, this is SorrowfulReincarnation, bringing you his first attempt at a one-shot that focuses mainly on humor, with some shipping thrown into the mix. This is also my first RWBY one-shot, one of many if I'm right. I also do have an idea for an actual multi-chapter story, but seeing as I'm too busy with two stories a month and school already, I won't start it until "Hazard of Hatred" is done. So yeah, probably not before RWBY Volume 2 is out, which just got announced a few days ago to premiere at RTX in July, if what I saw is correct._

_Now, before we start this... Writing this was fun, lots of fun. I had the actual idea for the story a week ago on a bus ride to school while listening to some RWBY music, and have since then modified it greatly. It took me three days to actually write this, and I'm sure that it wasn't planned to be as long as it is now, but oh well._

_Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this, and want to see more RWBY fanfictions from me in the future, because I know I certainly want to write more!_

_I fell in love with RWBY when I first saw that Red Trailer all those months ago, and have since then lived it, isolating myself every Friday just to watch the newest episode... Too bad that Volume 1 is over, but hey, I got it for my birthday along with three shirts and the original soundtrack! Now I can watch it whenever I want~_

_So yeah, enough of that. Hope you'll enjoy the story~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or it's characters. They belong to Mounty Oum and Rooster Teeth._

* * *

_**Matchmaking Madness**_

It wasn't the first time that the dorm room of Team RWBY lay in an awkward silence, but this time sure was the weirdest of them all so far, as Blake Belladonna had to admit to herself as she watched her teammates over the margin of her book. She had been doing this often now, pretending to read one of her books, when she really was observing her teammates in secret.

It wasn't that she distrusted them... Not anymore. The first few weeks, she had been paying attention to them closely, taking in whatever they were doing and saying with great caution. She had distrusted them, not because they were untrustworthy, but because she feared that they'd not accept her true nature - That she was a Faunus, a cat Faunus, as the exposed ears on her head clearly showed at that moment - and that they'd look down on her for that.

For some reason, though, she had never really distrusted the blonde brawler that had become her partner - maybe it was because Yang Xiao Long was wearing her heart on her sleeve and seemed to have no hidden ill intentions, always voicing what she thought - but she hadn't been so sure what to think of her other teammates, especially Weiss Schnee and her cold attitude. In the end, her distrust had been justified, as Weiss wasn't exactly a friend of Faunus, a Faunus like Blake was.

But after the whole thing with Blake running away, Weiss had become more open and accepting. To her surprise, Weiss had later even admitted that she had been worried about her when Ruby first informed Weiss and Yang about Blake having been fighting Roman Torchwick, that criminal.

Now, in the aftermath of that event, and with Weiss apologizing to her (even if only in her own, special way) and slowly coming to accept Faunus as equal, Blake felt bad, almost guilty, of having distrusted her teammates. Even if her caution had been justified after all she had been through in her life, looking back now, she could've at least told Ruby and Yang - They would've found some way to break it to Weiss and showing her that Blake was different from what Weiss thought of Faunus.

Not that Blake wasn't happy with the way it had turned out now. At least with the outcome - The bond between the teammates had been strengthened.

And it wasn't that she had never meant to tell her teammates. She had been considering to let Yang in on her secret, especially when she had heard Yang musing about how hard it had to be to be a Faunus, that one morning in the dining hall, when they had seen Cardin pick on Velvet. That morning, hearing Yang say that, and meaning it, Blake had had a hard time holding back her tears of joy, and had nearly pulled her partner aside to unburden her heart to the blonde.

After all, there weren't many people that were as accepting of Faunus as Yang.

Speaking of Yang, the blonde brawler wasn't exactly in her usual good mood at that moment. Sitting at the foot of Blake's bed, Yang was staring straight ahead at the other side of the room, the one that belonged to Ruby and Weiss. Well, it wasn't exactly a surprise that Yang wasn't in a good mood... She wasn't exactly an early bird, and it was over an hour earlier than the time Yang would usually rise.

To Blake's surprise, though, Weiss was not as grumpy as one would expect the spoiled heiress, that loved to sleep in, to be at such an early hour. Rather than that, Weiss was surprisingly fidgety and nervous, totally unlike her.

And Ruby... Well, Ruby was not in the room, which was another surprise. Ruby would usually, much like Yang, totally oversleep and end up rushing through her morning routine - Though that had changed lately, with Weiss waking her in the mornings. Now they just had to find a way to wake Yang in the mornings...

"What was this about again?"

Blake, startled out of her thoughts, turned back to her partner at the foot of her bed, lowering her book to show Yang that she had her attention. With a bored, and somewhat sleepy expression, Yang was staring right at her. It was obvious how much she'd like the idea of falling over and falling asleep again right there and then, on Blake's bed - But Blake wouldn't allow that.

Not now, not during this season of the year, and especially not during this week of fall!

"It was your little sister's idea. She was up earlier this morning when I picked up my things to take a shower, and told me to wake you and Weiss up and wait for her... She said it was really important, and that it would change everything... She called it a 'Team RWBY emergency meeting', or something like that. After that, she left." muttered the Faunus, sending a glance down to her book.

She would have to read that last passage again, having not really paid attention to it while reading through it, her mind occupied with other things.

"Yeah... And what a way it was that you woke me up." growled Yang, falling backwards to rest her upper back and her head against the wall - Good thing that they had moved the beds to the walls, as Blake had to admit, hearing Yang fall out of bed ever so often really had started to annoy her, "My bed is soaked now, and so are my night clothes... Never thought you'd get me wet, kitty cat."

"Your own fault for not waking up." murmured Blake, absentmindedly flipping back a page, ignoring Yang's sexual innuendo, "If you would've just got up when I told you to, I wouldn't have had to resort on emptying the icecube tray on you."

"Some of them went down my cleavage! Do you know how it feels like to have an icecube _there_?" complained the blonde brawler, sending a glare at her partner.

"Cold, I imagine." huffed Blake, flipping to the next side after reading the one passage again.

"You're no fun today, Blake." whined Yang eventually, before leaning her head back again and looking over at the fidgety Weiss.

"And what is bothering you, _princess_?" sighed Yang eventually, startling Weiss out of her thoughts, causing her to jump and almost hit the bed hanging above hers, "The restroom is next door, you know?"

"I have you know that I am not in need of... Agh, god dammit Yang!" shouted the heiress, suddenly jumping up.

"Woah, must be something big if it riles you up like that. Never thought I'd hear you curse." commented the blonde, raising an eyebrow at her sister's partner, before smirking in her usual way all of sudden, "And I didn't think that it'd be that easy to make you scream my name. Though I would rather enjoy it when..."

"Don't you dare finish that absolutely unnecessary innuendo, Yang Xiao Long!" bellowed Weiss, turning towards the blonde to point her finger at her accusingly, "I don't care if you're just that open about your sexuality, or if you're just so easy to have that even girls can have you, but I am not interested in you!"

Now even Blake lowered her book to stare in confusion at Weiss. That was totally unlike Weiss, to react to one of Yang's innuendos or puns like that. Something had to be really wrong.

"Hey! I'm not easy meat!" countered Yang. It wasn't that hard to see that she wasn't used to her jokes turning on her, at least for Blake it wasn't.

The situation was luckily saved by the bell, or in this case, the door opening. Ruby slipped into the dorm room, shortly turning away from them to close the door behind her. She had a small smile on her face as she turned to her teammates - Only for Weiss to suddenly dart across the room in a white blur, pinning Ruby to the door.

"Where are you hurt?! Are you sick? Oh god, don't tell me that you don't have much time left!" shrieked Weiss, her gaze darting across Ruby's body, checking for any injury, before her eyes widened in shock and she rose to her full height to stare a baffled Ruby right into the eyes, "Don't tell me you'll leave us! I know I can lead this team, but it wouldn't be the same anymore without you! I mean, you are annoying, and childish, and..."

"Uh, Weiss... What are you talking about?" asked Ruby, interrupting her teammate. Confusion was evident on the red girl's face, and it was also obvious that she rather have some distance between Weiss and her, without being pinned to the door.

To Blake's surprise, Yang didn't even tease the two about that.

"But... Blake said that... Emergency meeting and... Important and..." The heiress seemed to be lost for words, one finger pointing at the Faunus, her gaze rapidly darting back and forth between Ruby and Blake.

"Oh, yeah, about that!" exclaimed Ruby, suddenly all cheery again, back in the same mood that she first entered the room with, "I've got to tell you something, something that I need your help with... Well, Jaune needs it, but it's my plan!"

Baffled, still lost for words, Weiss watched the team leader move over to the heiress' bed, unceremoniously flopping down on it. When Ruby patted the spot next to her, inviting the heiress onto her own bed, Weiss slowly moved over to her team leader, and sat down, still trying to calm herself down.

It was pretty cute, Blake had to admit that. To see Weiss all worried about Ruby was a first. She could barely hold back a smile as she watched the baffled and confused heiress and the cheery scythe-wielder sitting next to each other, the emotions they displayed unable to be any more different.

"So what's this about, sis? What is important enough to make Blake torture me?" asked the blonde brawler as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her legs, interested in what Ruby had to say.

"It were icecubes, Yang, not knives. If I would've wanted to torture you, I would've done other things." snorted Blake, finally giving up in getting any reading done. She leaned to the side, picked up the bookmark from her night table and slipped it into the book, before putting it into the upper drawer of said night table.

"I bet you're picking up methods of torture from your books." accused Yang, her glare icy enough that it could've been belonging to a pissed Weiss. Blake wasn't sure if she had ever seen Yang that irritated, but then again, neither of them had dared yet to wake Yang this early - Ruby had warned them not to do that, and even Weiss avoided waking up Yang once she had woken up herself.

"Why so _icy_, Yang? You're being _cold_ to me." Oh, how Blake enjoyed giving Yang a taste of her own medicine!

"We'll see who'll have the last laugh, kitty cat. And the last pun, for that matter!" growled the blonde brawler, narrowing her eyes even further. For a second, this caused Blake to reconsider what beast she was about to wake, and she made a mental note to herself to not piss Yang off any further on an early morning.

"Could you please keep your lover's quarrel for another time? Ruby has something to say, and I'd rather listen to it now, so that we have time left after that to get ready for class without being forced to rush. Or do you have anything more important to say than whatever Ruby has to say?" interrupted Weiss the two partners.

_"Aside reminding you that Yang and I are not lovers? We're not even dating each other, or anything like that! But there is that other thing I should probably tell them... Sooner or later... Rather sooner, seeing as later is a risk..."_ thought the cat Faunus. Seeing a chance to warn her teammates, Blake let out a sigh and prepared for the worst.

"Actually, there is something..." sighed the brunette, rubbing the back of her head nervously, her cat ears twitching, which she would expose whenever it was just the four of them in their dorm room, being more comfortable with them and that they knew about her secret, "And it's kind of... Hard for me to say."

"What is it?" asked Ruby with a smile, before it vanished and was replaced by a shocked expression, "Oh god, don't tell me Penny was right after all! Blake, you're a _man_?!"

This was met with silence from her teammates. Even Yang was staring awkwardly at her younger sister, questioning Ruby's sanity, with it being kind of obvious that Blake was female. At least, Ruby should've noticed that, too.

"What is that girl doing to your mind? I knew that her state of mind was questionable before, but Penny really has some loose screws, huh?" muttered the blonde uneasily eventually, raising one eyebrow at her younger sister. Ruby blushed at this kind of unwanted attention, sinking a little deeper into her seat on Weiss' bed.

"Uhm... Actually..." began Blake, still blinking in confusion as she tried to comprehend what Ruby had just said, "I kind of have to warn you."

"And what would be the reason for that?" inquired the white-themed heiress, turning her gaze away from the still embarrassed Ruby, silently admitting how cute Ruby could look if she was embarrassed, "Something about your past with the White Fang?"

"Not really... But it is related to me being a Faunus. A cat Faunus, to be exact." muttered the black-haired girl - Before gathering all her courage.

_"Here goes nothing... They'll think of me as weird now, but it's better if they know and think of me as weird, rather than thinking of me as weird without knowing the reason for what is about to happen..."_ shot through the Faunus' head, before she let out a deep sigh.

"It's fall." began Blake, only for Yang to interrupt her.

"Oh god, really?! I didn't notice! Blake, this'll change everything, this is madness! Chaos!" exclaimed the blonde brawler melodramatically, gesturing to the colorful leaves dancing in the wind outside their window, before letting out an amused snort, "Doy, Blake."

Fed up with the blonde's behavior, Blake let out a groan, clenched her hands around her bedsheets, and bared her teeth.

"I'll go into heat later today, okay?!" roared the usually calm girl all of sudden, glaring at her partner, "I'm like a cat when it comes to that, I'll go into heat occasionally in spring and fall! Other Faunus know about that and avoid me and my weird moods, but I thought you should know, so you don't think of me as weird when my feelings go all crazy!"

Silence reigned anew, everyone caught off guard, even Blake herself.

"You mean, like now?" asked Yang eventually, tilting her head a bit.

"What do you mean, crazy?" asked Weiss, ignoring her blonde teammate, in a serious and calm manner. She waited as Blake took deep breaths and calmed herself, sinking back into her seat.

"I'll be acting... weird. In a sense, my feelings will be increased... Something that gets me angry will get me pissed, something that usually makes me smile will make me laugh like a madwoman, and I'll be more affectionate to those who I usually am nice to..." sighed the Faunus, "And before you even ask... It'll last up to two weeks, and will start later today, probably this evening..."

"That's... kind of cute. You're really like a kitty!" cheered Ruby, a soft smile across her face, which suddenly fell, making place for an uneasy expression just as fast as it had shown up, "And... It's kind of scary. I best not make a joke or get you angry..."

"That's... not what I'm worried about... Not about you..." muttered Blake in return, but silent enough for the others to dismiss it as Blake being uneasy about the subject. In fact, the real thing she was scared about was how she'd react now that she had her first crush ever - Until now, she never had to deal with the feeling of love during her heat, and she could only fear how much that would be increased...

"Well... Now that this is out of the way..." began Weiss, not comfortable about the subject as well, "What was it that you wanted to say, Ruby? What did you call this emergency meeting in for?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that with Blake's revelation..." giggled the scythe-wielder, "It's about Jaune! Jaune and Pyrrha!"

Now she got the interest of her teammates.

It was an open secret that Jaune and Pyrrha had the hots for each other, but were totally oblivious about each others feelings. That, and Jaune probably thought of himself to be not worthy of Pyrrha's affection. That he had next to no self-respect was kind of an open secret as well.

"What about them?" asked Yang, "Did they finally get together?"

"Nope." replied Ruby in a surprisingly cute way, "That is exactly what I called this meeting in for, though! I mean, we're all tired of how awkward they are around each other and all, so I figured that we'll help them! We're playing matchmakers and finally get them together, so that they stop acting all weird!"

"Well... It is kind of a torment to see these two act all weird around each other..." agreed Weiss, "So I guess it would be pointless to disapprove of this idea. In fact, I'd rather not be greeted every morning with that awkwardness anymore, the awkwardness that those two radiate when they sit next to each other... Or opposite to each other... Or close to each other in general..."

"Hah! When even the princess is agreeing to this, then you can be sure to count me in!" exclaimed Yang, pumping a fist into the air. Ruby and Yang then turned to Blake, and got a nod of agreement from the silent girl.

"So... What's your plan, lil' sis? How do we make Mr. and Future-Mrs. Arc act all lovey-dovey around each other?" smirked the blonde brawler, all signs of her former boredom, annoyance or sleepiness effectively erased from her face.

"Well, I kind of thought that we all come up with an idea and discuss which one's best." chuckled Ruby, somewhere between uneasy and amused. Her teammates couldn't disagree with that, though, since it really seemed to be the best course of action.

"So, since you're suggested this and all... What is your plan, Ruby? You must have thought of something yet." asked the Faunus, raising an eyebrow at the youngest girl in the room. She received an excited nod in return, making it quite eager how much Ruby wanted to tell the others her plan.

"I thought about using a mistletoe! You know, that old tradition, when two are standing under a mistletoe and..." began Ruby, only for Weiss to suddenly slap her hand onto Ruby's mouth, effectively stopping Ruby's idea halfway.

"That is so not going to work! It's the beginning of fall, you dolt! Aside from the overly-clichéd mistletoe tradition usually used on Christmas and in Christmas-related romance stories, where the heck do you think we do get a mistletoe from?!"

"Well, I still think it's romantic..." muttered Ruby to herself the moment that the white girl pulled her hand off her leader's mouth.

"A mistletoe?" asked Yang, her gaze moving from the red and white girls to the bed hanging above their heads, "You mean, like the one above your heads?"

Immediately, Weiss leaned her head back to look at the bed that dangled ever so dangerously on ropes from the ceiling. Now, imagine her shock when she, as crazy as it sounded, really found a mistletoe nailed to the side of the hanging bed, right above her and Ruby's heads.

It wasn't that hard to find out who the culprit behind that was, and both a fidgeting Ruby and a baffled Weiss stared, furious blushes on their faces, at the blonde that was now rolling around on a certain Faunus' bed, laughing to herself while holding her stomach.

"How did that even get there?! It's the beginning of fall!" shrieked Weiss, embarrassed and humiliated, trying to find a way out of the direction that this was clearly going. Yang stopped laughing as she heard that, at least long enough for her to reply.

"I may have nailed it there earlier, when you were in the showers, and my lil' sis was out of the room... being god-knows-where."

"Why would you even do that?! That is completely pointless and..." Realization suddenly dawned upon the heiress' face as she saw Yang's teasing expression, and remembered how Yang had caught her lamenting her confusion over the growing feelings for the team leader over the past few weeks a few days ago, "How would you even know that your sister and I would sit here when...?!"

"I LOVE YOU, WEISS!" shrieked the blushing scythe-wielder before the heiress got to finish her sentence. Suddenly tacked onto the bed, Weiss' mind turned to mush as she felt a pair of lips lay over her own. Ruby's lips. A spark was set off and Weiss felt herself giving into the kiss, for once not caring what exactly was happening as long as it kept happening.

"I can't believe that worked... They were just as oblivious to each others feelings as Jaune and Pyrrha..." muttered Blake, actually surprised at the sight of the team leader making out with the once stuck-up heiress - Before reaching for her night table again, opening the upper drawer, pulling out some Lien and handing them to Yang.

She really couldn't believe that she lost that bet.

"Well, Blake..." began Yang as she counted the Lien in her hands, grinning to herself as she enjoyed the noise of a matchmaking attempt gone right, and that won her a bet at that, "Looks like it is up to us to help Jauney-boy!"

The noises of wild kisses being exchanged stopped all of sudden as Ruby shot up, staring in disbelief at her sister and the silent girl on the other side of the room.

"No way! Jaune's my friend, too, and so is Pyrrha! I wanna help them as well! This was my idea!" complained Ruby, licking her lips once. Both Yang and Blake tilted their heads a little as they continued to stare at the irritated Ruby, before looking at Weiss.

Who was not making an attempt at getting up, and wasn't moving at all.

"Sis... Did you suck her soul out or something? Weiss' skin is - pardon the pun - even paler than snow, and she doesn't move..." commented Yang, finding herself a little worried about her white-themed teammate. As if on cue, though, Weiss began to move again, one hand slowly reaching for her pillow. The three teammates watched as Weiss slowly pulled her pillow to her.

And then pressed it onto her face.

"Ah god! Weiss, I'm sorry! I know it was bad and that I didn't think it through and that you wouldn't enjoy it at all, but please don't suffocate yourself!" cried the team leader as she leaned over the heiress, trying her best at pulling the pillow away from Weiss' face.

"Actually, I don't think she wants to suffocate herself, Ruby. I think she's trying to hide her blush from you, because she feels the same." giggled Blake. She knew why Yang enjoyed teasing the youngest girl of the team and the white heiress so much, it was actually pretty fun.

"Timid Weiss - How cute. Didn't think I'd ever get to see that. Way to go, Sis!" snorted Yang, right before breaking out into another fit of mad laughter, which sent her rolling on Blake's bed again, hugging the silent girl's blanket to herself as she did so.

"B-back to topic! And stop teasing us, Yang!" stuttered Ruby, blushing once more.

_"Ah, the first crush, young love~. How cute. I know how this would end if it was one of my books, but..."_ began Blake in her thoughts, only to stop herself. Seeing that Yang wasn't going to calm down any time soon, she delivered a soft kick into the blonde's side, hoping that it would get her to at least try to stop.

It took Yang nearly another three minutes, three minutes in which Ruby just stared at the ground while she blushed, Weiss continued to smother her face in her pillow, and Blake kicked Yang over and over again, but eventually, though her ribs were sore by then from Blake's kicks, Yang rose and sat onto the edge of the bed again.

Not without a suggestive smirk, though.

"S-sure." she eventually forced herself to reply to Ruby's cry, having a hard time not to start laughing again. Seeing that the occupants of the room were calm again, Blake sent a glance towards their clock, and noted how they still had over half an hour left until classes would start, and that they were all nearly prepared for class.

"So back to topic - I think we should each come up with a plan, cause I don't think that we'll agree on one. Starting later on, I suggest that we put our plans into action in order of our team name, RWBY... Which means Ruby goes first, then Weiss, then me, and then Yang." suggested the silent girl, getting the attention of her teammates.

"Agreed." chorused a blushing Ruby and a grinning Yang. Even Weiss seemed to agree - At least, that seemed to be the reason that she was giving them a thumbs-up without pulling the pillow from her face.

Either that, or she had problems getting the pillow off her face because it had attached onto it, which seemed actually unlikely.

Facehuggers and Headcrabs only existed in Blake's books.

* * *

_Ruby's Plan!_

It seemed to be a morning like any other – At least, that was what Jaune Arc hoped it would be. Everything seemed to be pretty normal, though.

Like every morning, Nora lay sprawled out across the entirety of her bed in a position that should be impossible for any living being, this time with her upper body on the floor next to it and her lower body and her legs on top of her pillow – All while she was snoring loudly.

Ren, like any other morning, was sitting on his bed, going through the notes he had taken during the last class again, sending occasional glances at the snoring girl whenever she was too loud. Just like any other morning, he acknowledged Jaune with a small nod while mouthing a silent 'good morning', before going back to reading his notes.

And just like any other morning, Pyrrha left the bathroom just a moment after Jaune had woken up, a white towel draped around her shoulders, her wet red hair in her usual ponytail, already wearing her uniform and more than ready to leave the room.

"I'll be going ahead. I'll see you at breakfast." she informed her teammates, just like any other morning, before heading out for her usual morning run. And just like any other morning, Jaune would get up then, have a nice shower, put on his uniform and head out for breakfast, where he'd meet Weiss and Blake from Team RWBY and would wait until Nora would wake up and she and Ren would appear for breakfast, usually just a few seconds after Pyrrha would show up, and just a moment before two totally panicked sisters would show up after waking up totally late.

Though that had changed lately, with Ruby, even though half asleep, sitting next to Weiss in the mornings. Jaune could only guess that the strict Weiss had gotten tired of it and was waking Ruby up every morning now.

What was different from usual, though, was that, as Jaune left the dorm room belonging to his team and turned around after closing the door behind him, he did come face-to-face with a certain fellow team leader cloaked in the red of roses.

With a loud, girly shriek, Jaune backed away from the girl until he felt his back being pushed up against the door to his dorm room.

"Hi!" shouted Ruby cheerily, lifting her hand to greet him, before unceremoniously placing it on Jaune's left shoulder, "Didn't scare you too bad, did I?"

"Uh... Scared?" chuckled Jaune in an uneasy manner, his gaze averting from Ruby so she wouldn't see the panic in his eyes that had yet to vanish, along with his heartbeat calming down, "Who's scared here?"

Confusion filled Jaune's mind when he spotted Pyrrha down the corridor, speaking with an irritated Weiss – At least she seemed irritated, but then again, it was pretty hard to tell if she was irritated or not, with her cold personality.

"Yeah, right." snickered Ruby, putting a little pressure against Jaune's shoulder to turn him so that he was facing her, "'cause you didn't just scream like a little girl in trouble."

"I wasn't screaming!" shot Jaune back, trying to defend himself, "I was... Voicing my excitement about seeing you up this early, which means we can head for breakfast together!"

Yeah, Ruby wasn't buying that, her skeptical expression made that more than clear. The blonde slumped his shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Okay, so maybe I was screaming a little because I was... surprised." he admitted, before rising to his full height and quickly adding, "Surprised, not scared!"

"Yeah, right." repeated the leader of team RWBY, "Anyways, Jaune, it's not a coincidence that we are meeting here~"

"What?" gasped Jaune in disbelief, "So you meant to scare me? Ruby, don't tell me you're turning into a second Cardin, just when he stopped bullying me!"

"Hey! I'm not going to bully anyone!" shouted the younger girl, now the one who had to defend herself, "And don't compare me to Cardin Winchester!"

"Yeah, right" snorted Jaune, seeing a chance to get back at Ruby by imitating her, "Will do, craterface."

That was the final blow, and Ruby went red in anger. Jaune watched in mild amusement as Ruby stomped onto the ground – Something she had picked up from Weiss, no doubt – and balled her hands to fists.

"I thought we were over that!" bellowed Ruby, "Stop calling me craterface! It was an accident! I'm not calling you vomit boy, either! We decided not to do that!"

"But you just did...?" murmured the blonde in confusion, before shaking his head, "Anyways, what did you want to talk about, Ruby?"

The girl in the red cloak froze, and suddenly stopped throwing a tantrum. She blinked a few times, before bringing her right fist down on her left palm while letting out a gasp of realization.

"I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, before pulling out her scroll and looking at the time, "Uh... Could you meet me in ten minutes in front of the fountain outside school? I've got something important to tell you, and then we can head to breakfast together!"

"What?" muttered Jaune, tilting his head in confusion, "But can't you just tell me here? We're already here together, and..."

"Thank you, Jaune! See you in ten minutes! Be there!" shouted Ruby, interrupting Jaune's attempt at analyzing the situation, while twirling around on the spot and taking off, waving at him as she ran down the corridor – Only to run directly into Weiss because she wasn't looking, knocking the two of them over, and sending them falling down the stairs at the end of the corridor with two loud shrieks.

The blonde exchanged a confused frown with his red-haired teammate, which stood next to the stairs that Ruby and Weiss had just fallen down. And both of them were asking themselves the very same question.

"What was that about?"

* * *

"You're sure this'll work?" asked Blake in a moment of skepticism, glancing over her blonde teammates shoulder and the bushes, the fountain in front of the school right there in front of them and their hiding place.

"I'm not sure... But it's a start." replied Yang, pushing a part of the bush away to look at the fountain herself.

"It's a cliché, that's what it is." growled Weiss from behind them, and the brawler and the Faunus turned around to face the heiress and their team leader. The two of them were sitting on the ground, Ruby rubbing her upper legs and Weiss growling whenever she turned her upper body a bit.

Well, that's what you get for falling down a flight of stairs.

"Luring two people to the same place with a shabby excuse, but never appearing there yourself so that they meet and talk and stuff..." continued the irritated heiress, "That's only going to work in books and movies, Ruby, just like your stupid idea of using a mistletoe!"

"Well, it did work with you two." snorted Yang, "Or are you going to tell me that you and my lil' sis aren't an item now? 'Cause all the kissing and stuff early clearly objects – Especially that the two of you were holding hands while you walked here."

"I... How... How dare you!" Weiss was at loss for words again, and was just about to start throwing accusations at Yang to divert attention from herself, when Ruby interrupted her.

"I think my idea is pretty good!" exclaimed Ruby, taking offense at the way Yang and Weiss were discussing her idea, "I lured Jaune here, Weiss lured Pyrrha here, they meet, talk about how Weiss and I aren't here, and sympathize with each other!"

"And what then, you dolt? How is this even supposed to get them together? It's not like they'll just meet and randomly start making out! They'll meet, get angry that we asked them to come here and aren't here ourselves, will head for breakfast and meet us there, and complain!" countered Weiss, "That is, if Pyrrha, who is pretty smart if you don't remember, doesn't figure this out and get's angry at you for trying to play matchmaker!"

"And if you scream any louder, _princess_, they'll hear us. They're here." interrupted Blake, making sure to make the word 'princess' sound as sarcastic and accusing as possible.

"Oh great, now she starts to pick up things from her lover." snorted Weiss, rolling her eyes, letting out a hiss when she turned her sore body a bit.

"We're not lovers, Weiss." muttered Blake, her bow twitching a bit as she focused her enhanced hearing on Jaune and Pyrrha, who were approaching the fountain from different sides.

"Could've fooled me." commented the heiress, before crawling closer to the bushes so she could see Jaune and Pyrrha. Ruby followed this example, crawling closer to the bushes as well until she was next to Weiss.

And though Blake was focused on the hopefully soon-to-be couple by the fountain, it didn't escape her sharp eyes how Ruby's and Weiss' hands searched for each other, with Weiss' hand eventually atop Ruby's hand.

Focusing back entirely on Jaune and Pyrrha, even tough she couldn't help but smile at Ruby and Weiss, she found the two approaching the fountain – From different sides. Pyrrha looked like she was a little impatient, and knowing that she went for a run in the mornings and hadn't done so yet, Blake knew why. Jaune, on the other hand, was his usual self, calm and clumsy, nearly tripping over a rock just as he reached the fountain.

He regained balance just in time to avoid taking a bath, let out a sigh of relief – And turned around, turning his back to the fountain, scanning the area for Ruby, who he was supposed to meet there.

On the other side of the fountain, Pyrrha had reached it as well. And just when it seemed that at least part of Ruby's plan would work, the impatient Pyrrha turned her back to the fountain as well and sat down on the edge of it.

Blake nearly jumped when she heard two people slap their own faces with their hands close to her, and turning to her teammates, she found that both Yang and Weiss in the middle of a second facepalm, and Ruby looking uneasy at the scene presented to them.

"See?! I told you it wouldn't work! They don't even see each other!" complained Weiss, pointing accusingly past the bushes they were hiding behind.

"W-well, there is still the possibility that they do notice each other and..." threw Ruby in, only for Weiss to use the hand she had performed a facepalm with, the hand that wasn't still resting on Ruby's, and put it onto the younger girl's mouth, just like earlier that morning.

"Don't even try. That idea was stupid to begin with... And just like I said, what if they do notice each other? I told you, they'll just figure this out and will complain to us!" countered the heiress, irritation more than obvious, "And just for this stupid idea, I am crawling around on the ground... Look at my combat dress, it's all dirty now!"

"Your fault for picking a white dress, princess." snorted Yang, adding her own two cents to the argument that her sister and Weiss were having.

"Hush! Something is happening!" hissed Blake, poking Yang in the ribs, "You three are too loud! They're going to notice us... You three have no idea of stealth, do you?"

"Well, stealth isn't exactly my style..." muttered Yang as she turned her head away, only to remember that Blake had mentioned that something was happening over at the fountain. And something was indeed happening.

Pyrrha was jogging off to start her run, away from the fountain, and away from Jaune, who she had never even noticed standing on the other side of the fountain.

Ruby's disappointment and Weiss' irritation at the plan failing was more than obvious that moment, with them sighing and snarling respectively.

"Well... That worked well." decided Yang to comment – Only to receive another sharp poke into the ribs by Blake.

That blonde really didn't know how to be subtle.

"Well, looks like Weiss' plan is up next." sighed the Faunus as she rose from the ground and dusted herself off, taking notice of how Jaune was leaving as well into the other direction, probably to head for breakfast.

"Guess so. What do you have planned, princess?" inquired Yang as she rolled onto her back, staring up at her teammates while getting comfortable on the grass.

Weiss' irritation suddenly dissipated and a small smile made it's way onto her lips.

"Something way better. It'll work for sure."

* * *

_Weiss' plan!_

"This isn't going to work." commented Yang nonchalantly, lying on her bed in the very same position she had rested on the grass only a few minutes earlier.

"I agree with Yang... Writing a stupid love-poem for Pyrrha for Jaune won't work." scoffed Ruby, "Especially since it's even more of a cliché than the thing with the fountain!"

"It is not..." Weiss hesitated, apparently thinking this through, "Okay, so it is cliché, but it is also going to work better than the thing with the fountain!"

"Well, it didn't work at all, so it isn't exactly going to be complicated to have a plan that works better than it." added Yang, lazily rolling onto her side, using one arm to prop her head up, "Still, writing a love-poem for Pyrrha and just adding his name underneath instead of ours? That won't work, princess."

"You're repeating yourself." growled Weiss, before turning to the silent member of the team, which was sitting on her own bed while reading a book, "Blake, you didn't voice your opinion on this! What do you think?"

At this, Blake rose her gaze from her book and lowered it a bit, revealing to her teammates, save for Yang in the bunk above her, that she hadn't been only reading, but actually writing something onto a sheet of paper.

"I'm nearly done." replied Blake instead, offering the sheet to Weiss, who took it, "I got some inspiration from this book here, it has some poems in it that carry the message that we want to deliver more than perfectly."

Apparently, though, Weiss thought different. Her face began to heat up after she read through the third three lines, and she quickly slammed the sheet down on the windowsill.

"Blake!" she shrieked, "It's supposed to be a love-poem, not a graphic description of...! Blake, I'm not even going to use that word! Just what kind of books are you even reading?!"

At this, Blake merely tilted her head a little, her expression indifferent as always, and if it hadn't been for her exposed cat ears to twitch a bit, one wouldn't even have noticed her confusion.

Yang, on the other hand, had an entirely different reaction to the blushing Weiss, and had a hard time holding back another laugh. Leaning over the edge of her bed and extending a hand towards Weiss, the blonde didn't even attempt to hide her amusement.

"Oh, I wanna see what got the heiress so flustered! Come on, gimme that! Gimme, gimme!" pleaded Yang in an almost child-like manner, excitedly waving her hand at the heiress. Still flustered, Weiss picked up the 'love-poem' that Blake had written, and handed it to Yang.

It didn't even take Yang two lines to crack up anew, curling up and holding her stomach as she roared with laughter.

"What? I don't understand..." muttered Ruby, confused and disappointed that she was missing the apparent punchline. Hearing this, Weiss quickly turned to her new-found girlfriend and crossed her arms into the shape of an 'X' in front of her body.

"You don't even want to! And you're too young for that!" shouted Weiss, struggling to be louder than Yang's laughter.

"R-really, Blake?!" roared Yang in laughter, regaining her composure just enough to hold the love-poem so she could read it, "That's... I didn't even know that you could turn describing Pyrrha's complexion into something this... Blake, this thing here is kinky as hell! Pyrrha's gonna think that Jaune is a pervert if she reads this!"

Blake snorted at that, obviously taking offense at her teammates reaction.

"I still don't understand..." whined Ruby, but was promptly ignored when Weiss reached for the poem and snatched it from Yang's hands before the blonde decided to recite something from it. Picking up a pen from the table, Weiss quickly proceeded to cross out large sections of the supposed-to-be love-poem, before grabbing another sheet of paper and copying the sections she hadn't crossed out, adding something herself.

Once she was done, she handed it to Ruby.

"Okay, you dolt, your turn! Write a few romantic lines, and then hand it to that loud dunce of a sister of yours so she does so as well." Weiss sent a glare into Yang's direction, "I'm gonna fix it then and turn it into a real love-poem!"

It didn't even take long for Ruby to add a few lines herself, and Yang didn't waste any time either. In just a few minutes, both sisters had added something, and handed it back to Weiss. Reading through the, in her opinion horrible attempts at, romance, Weiss began to re-arrange the lines, turning the four different poems into one, which, admittedly, didn't sound half as bad.

But, seeing as how she had gotten rid of the _problems_ with Blake's part, and most of Yang's part, which hadn't been better at all only less graphic, it wasn't that much of a surprise. Ruby's part had been surprisingly good.

She copied the fixed poem onto a new sheet of paper, making sure that it looked as beautiful as possible, and finally added Jaune's name under it – Even if she'd rather not waste something this good on someone like him.

With the poem done and only a few minutes left until classes would start, the team quickly came up with a plan on how to give the poem to Pyrrha without raising suspicion on the author of it, and headed to the first class of the day – History with Professor Oobleck.

The moment that team RWBY had entered the room, one was greeted with a very strange and coordinated sight. Yang and Weiss hurried to where they usually sat, where Yang made sure to take up Pyrrha's seat as well with the help of her bag, Blake twirled around immediately after entering the room and pressed her back flat against the wall next to the door, and Ruby Rose rushed up the stairs to where Jaune was already sitting, the place next to him empty.

The blonde leader of team JNPR frowned in confusion as Ruby simply placed a piece of paper on the desk by the empty seat and smiled at him in a weird way that certainly meant nothing good.

"Ruby, she's coming!" shouted Blake suddenly across the room, and the girl in red cringed, knowing that Blake had heard Pyrrha with her enhanced hearing thanks to being a Faunus. She quickly whirled around, failing to notice how her cape whirled up and got pulled across the desk, resulting in the poem being pulled off it.

As Ruby rushed back to her seat by Weiss' side, meeting Blake there, the sheet of paper with the poem on it fell towards the front of the classroom, only to fly directly into the way of Professor Oobleck, who came rushing into the classroom at that moment like usual.

Whirled up by the draft of the teacher's fast movements, the poem flew high up into the air and across the classroom, only to eventually fall down and slip underneath another desk, far away from the one where Pyrrha was supposed to sit.

The girl in question came rushing into the room that moment, having seen her teacher enter it just before her. Still standing in the door, Pyrrha scanned the classroom, only to frown when she noticed that her seat was already taken by Yang and her bag. Knowing it was best not to waste anymore time, since Professor Oobleck was frowning expectantly at her, she quickly went for the next empty seat – the one aside Jaune.

Team RWBY was cheering silently, seeing as to how their plan had worked – Only to freeze and frown at the lack of the poem on the desk next to Jaune, where Pyrrha sat down that moment.

They turned to face Ruby, but the girl in red merely shrugged and whispered that she swore she had put it there. The theory of Jaune having read it and having discarded it quickly was also quickly discarded of – But the question that remained for the team of matchmakers was, where their poem had went.

Their concentration was interrupted for a moment when Cardin Winchester strolled into the room lazily, much to Oobleck's chagrin, but they quickly went back to discussing their next step. Cardin, meanwhile, strolled through the room, regarding his team, who had entered the classroom long before him, only with a simple nod.

With a grunt, the leader of team CRDL sank into his seat, not even hiding that he wasn't paying attention to Professor Oobleck. Instead, his attention was drawn to the other side of the classroom, and he found himself staring at Jaune and his team.

The events of Forever Fall were still on his mind. He couldn't help but ponder about them, about how Jaune had saved him, despite everything he had done to the blonde before, and what he had threatened to do to his team.

With another grunt, he turned his attention to Oobleck, but didn't plan on actually listening to him. He just wanted some peace, wanted to forget everything. Oobleck, Beacon, Jaune, team JNPR, and Forever Fall.

With a third and final grunt, he threw his bag beneath his desk – And froze when he heard the sound of paper being crumbled. Leaning back a bit so that he could look underneath his table to find the source of the sound, he spotted a sheet of paper sticking out from under his bag, and leaned down to pick it up.

He noticed that something was written on it, but didn't care and planned to turn the sheet of paper into a paper plane...

That was, until he spotted Jaune's name written in elegant, curvy handwriting at the bottom of the sheet. Now interested in what was written onto the sheet in his hands, he unfolded the part of it that he had already begun to fold, and read through it.

And then, with wide eyes, looked over to where Jaune and Pyrrha sat, and then to team RWBY...

* * *

_Blake's Plan_

"We are not going to do that!" shouted Weiss, as she and team RWBY were back in their dorm during lunch break to discuss further steps, "We aren't even going to try that!"

"But why not? It's only fair if we allow Blake to try her plan." countered Ruby, sitting on Weiss' bed, watching the heiress by the window.

"Ruby, this is even more cliché than our attempts together!" tried the white-haired heiress to reason, before turning to her brunette teammate again, "Really Blake, locking them into a broom closet or an elevator together?"

"Well, I have more ideas." replied Blake with a shrug, putting her book aside.

"Really? Let's hear them, Kitty cat." hummed Yang as she leaned over the edge of her bunk bed to look at the Faunus in the one beneath her.

"Well, we could lure them into a coffee shop, and have them sit together. And Yang, who'll be working as a waitress at that shop on her first day in this really cute maid outfit, will bump into Pyrrha and make her drop her coffee on Jaune, and..."

"Disagreed." chorused Weiss and Ruby, causing the Faunus to stop and pout, "Too cliché."

"Admit it, Kitty cat, you only wanted that kind of plan to see me in a maid outfit." smirked Yang, still leaned over the edge of her bed, "Seeing me in such an outfit would've _maid_ you go crazy."

Seeing Blake's skeptical frown at that pun, Yang couldn't hold her laughter back anymore, especially when she saw that Ruby and Weiss had the same expression.

Unfortunately, it lead to her losing her balance, and the three teammates observed with mild amusement as Yang fell out of her bed and hit the ground in between the beds with her back first after a less elegant frontflip.

"Ow..." growled the blonde in pain, no longer laughing – And Blake knew she would have the last laugh this time. Leaning over the edge of her bed to ensure that she was close to Yang on the ground, Blake smirked right at the brawler.

"Oh my, Yang, that looked like it hurt. Are you _feline_ alright? Are you sure we shouldn't swap beds, so that you're closer to the ground, and I am up there? 'Cause you know, Yang, cats always land on their feet." smirked the brunette Faunus.

"Very funny, Blake." groaned Yang, "But the day that you end on top isn't going to happen very soon."

"Well, it couldn't have hurt too bad." observed the white fencer, "After all, she's still able to make these annoying sexual innuendos."

And as if fate was mocking her, the mistletoe that had still been nailed to the side of Ruby's bed fell off and hit her right into the face.

"Well Yang, and I bet you're still wondering while you're alone underneath the mistletoe..." snorted Blake, "I bet I know why."

She turned back to her other teammates, who weren't even trying to hide their amusement at the brawler's misfortune.

"Anyways... How about we move on to Yang's plan first while I try to come up with something less 'cliché', something that would suit your tastes?" suggested the Faunus.

"Agreed." chorused red and white.

* * *

_Yang's Plan!_

"I believe that fall earlier damaged your brain beyond repair." mocked the heiress as team RWBY, save for Ruby, entered the classroom after their lunch break, neither of them too excited about more history with Professor Oobleck, "And I believe I repeat myself when I say, that it is the beginning of fall, which makes this plan even more stupid than it already is."

"You're just jealous that you didn't come up with it. We all saw how well your poem worked." mocked Yang right back, standing next to the door to the classroom, watching as the students rushed into the room, "Or you're angry because I used it against you and Ruby. Which is the perfect proof that it worked."

"I'm not jealous, I merely think that it is stupid to try the mistletoe trick!" shouted Weiss, stomping onto the ground with her right foot. This caused Cardin Winchester, who was just about to pass them, to stop and frown at the blonde and the heiress.

"Furious much?" asked the tall male with a smirk, which was quickly wiped off his face as Blake slapped him on the shoulder and pushed him slightly.

"Move on, Cardin, nothing to see here." sighed Blake, only to find herself surprised as Cardin shrugged and indeed left them there, not even making a snide comment as he passed Velvet Scarlatina, which he usually did with the rabbit Faunus, and ignored his teammates on the other side of the room by the window, instead headed for his seat.

"Do you think he changed?" asked Yang all of sudden, following Blake's gaze to Cardin, "I mean, ever since Jaune saved his ass, he didn't even try to bully anyone... I heard Russel and Dove talking about how Cardin isn't the same anymore. Apparently, he keeps to himself, refuses to bully anyone... Heard he's behaving kind of depressed actually."

"Probably hurt his pride to be saved by Jaune." commented Weiss with a shrug, leaning against the wall next to the door, not even hiding her irritation at Yang's plan.

"I bet you know something about that." mocked Yang, rolling her eyes as she turned to look outside the door.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?!" snapped Weiss, only to get mostly ignored by Yang, and even Blake. The brunette had long gone off into her own world again, reading a book as she stood next to them.

Suddenly her bow twitched.

"Ruby's coming." murmured Blake, not even looking up from her book. Yang nodded in return, but her gaze rested beyond the Faunus, scanning the room. Good, it seemed that all students but team JNPR and Ruby were present.

Suddenly, Ruby rushed through the door, coming to a sliding halt in front of her older sister and the heiress.

"They're coming. I made sure to keep them occupied as long as possible." whispered Ruby, waiting for Yang to nod, and then ran off to her seat. Weiss rolled her eyes, nodded to Yang, and then watched her girlfriend leave for her seat.

"Blake, leg-up." spoke Yang, holding her hands in front of her. Blake let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, then lowered her book after making sure that her bookmark was at the right spot, and put the book down on the desk closest to her, while picking up the discarded mistletoe that lay there.

With it in hand, she allowed Yang to give her a leg-up, and hung the mistletoe onto the doorframe. While not exactly fixed to that spot, it would hold long enough for Yang's plan. As long as there wasn't a small earthquake, it shouldn't fall down.

Jumping off Yang's hands, she landed in front of the blonde, which quickly offered a high-five – Which Blake denied by simply turning back to her book, leaving the blonde to pout. Hearing rushed steps, two people, walking down the corridor, Blake didn't even bother to open her book and merely picked it up before turning to face Jaune and Pyrrha.

It really seemed like Yang's plan would work. This time, there was nothing that could probably go wrong. Jaune and Pyrrha were mere steps away from their future together, there was no one that could make this plan, as stupid and cliché as it was, fail.

Save for a certain bubbly hammer-wielder and her silent friend.

Nora and Ren suddenly rushed past Jaune and Pyrrha, moving faster than them. Yang saw them coming towards them, remembered the mistletoe, rose both of her hands to warn the not-quite-together couple – Too late.

Nora rushed into the room, pulling Ren in with her. People turned around to see who had been running like that, only to spot the mistletoe above them. Immediately, girls began to giggle and boys rolled their eyes. Blake didn't even bother, somehow having expected that this plan would go wrong as well.

Yang chose something more fitting. She facepalmed.

Noticing the commotion their arrival had caused, both Nora and Ren were looking around in confusion, and then up as people pointed at the spot over their heads – Where the mistletoe hung.

The result was immediate. Nora began to giggle in her bubbly way as well, twirled around on the spot and threw herself at her childhood friend and teammate, kissing him on the lips. Really, no one was surprised that the bubbly Nora had no qualms with showing her affection or kissing Ren, she barely minded anything and was quick to excite. The actual question behind that kiss was, if it was merely an 'innocent kiss' among friends, since no one was really able to follow Nora's quick, whimsical and complicated thought processes.

For a moment, Yang thought that her plan could still work, with Jaune and Pyrrha still approaching the door – They didn't even seem surprised at the display of affection between their teammates, making one wonder how they acted in team JNPR's room.

But, a moment only lasts so long.

Caught off guard by Nora throwing herself at him, Ren stumbled backwards and hit the wall with his back. Normally, this would've caused no problems – But with Nora's incredible strength, which she unleashed at that moment, made him slam against the wall hard enough to groan into the kiss, and for the wall to shake.

And thus, the mistletoe came off it's makeshift hook, landing to a certain blonde's feet, crushing her hopes and dreams. Especially when Pyrrha and Jaune rushed into the room just when Yang had bowed down and had picked it up, never ending up underneath the mistletoe as Yang had planned.

"Told you it wouldn't work." mocked Weiss, deciding that Yang deserved that final jab. The blonde in question, still trying to comprehend how her simple plan could go that wrong, observed as the couple she had actually planned to get together walked towards their seats, calming down now that they were in the classroom and Oobleck had yet to arrive.

Sudden rage flared up in Yang, her eyes turning from lilac to red in a matter of seconds. She normally only went berserk when her beautiful golden hair was in danger, but sometimes, rage and frustration could do that, too.

Both Blake and Weiss backed off a little as they saw Yang's eyes change color and felt her aura flare up, even team CRDL by the window seemed scared by her outburst, but luckily, it only remained by a short burst, as both the color of her eyes and her aura turned back to normal after Yang turned towards the door and hurled the mistletoe towards it in frustration.

"Well, at least it got Nora and Ren together... Or, at least made them show their affection for another in public... More than they already did." commented Blake, a hint of amusement in her voice as she watched Nora attaching herself to Ren's arm and pulling the blushing male through the room to their seats.

It was that moment that the mistletoe, hurled out of the room by Yang, suddenly returned to get it's revenge on the blonde. Oobleck, who had been rushing into the room with his usual speed just as the mistletoe had left the room, had turned it around and sent it right back at Yang with the draft that his fast movements caused.

It hit the forehead of the blonde and sent her stumbling backwards, some student randomly shouting 'headshot!' in the background as the blonde got hit by the mistletoe and fell to the ground.

After bouncing off Yang's forehead, the mistletoe was sent high up into the air, changed it's course as it fell.

And landed right on Velvet Scarlatina's head, getting caught up in her rabbit ears.

This sent the shy rabbit Faunus into panic, she jumped up and began to throw herself around, trying to get the thing that attacked her out of her hair and rabbit ears. She ran around aimlessly and moved her hands through her hair, not looking where she was headed.

She bumped into Yang, who had just been getting off the ground, sending the blonde stumbling into Blake. The two of them fell to the ground together, ending up with Yang straddling Blake over the waist. Both frowned at each other, both wondering when things had escalated into this and how quick they had escalated just from the harmless mistletoe trick.

"Uh... Told'cha you wouldn't end up on top?" offered Yang uneasily, leaving Blake to groan to herself and push the blonde off her. They both got up just as things took a dramatic turn – Velvet was still running around blindly.

As such, it would've been a surprise if she had avoided team CRDL as she got too close to them. She bumped into Russel's back, who hadn't been facing her, musing with Sky about Cardin and his weird mood, and sent him falling forwards. Sky quickly dove out of the way as the Faunus and his teammate fell towards him.

The impact with the member of team CRDL was finally enough to free the mistletoe from it's position in between the Faunus' rabbit ears, and it ended up sailing from on top of Velvet's head into the spiked shoulder-armor of Russel.

Who realized that he was in a pretty bad situation when he saw the open window in front of him, now that Sky had dove out of the way.

A quick scream that attracted everyone's attention, then he was out of the classroom, but not through the door, but the window. Everyone stared in shock at the open window that Russel had fallen through, no one dared to move.

No one but Yang.

"Well, I guess he trusted his last name and thought he could fly like a bird." snorted Yang, too amused wit the situation to feel shock, "Guess he was wrong."

"Miss Xiao Long, that was not funny!" shouted Oobleck in his ever-so-fast speech, rushing through the classroom to the window. Some students followed him, running to the windows to see if Russel was alright.

Well, his situation could've been worse.

Hanging by the back of his hoodie from Beacon Academy's statue, the mistletoe dangling from one of the spikes on his shoulder, the only thing that seemed to be wrong with him was the color of his face, which was paler than Weiss' complexion had ever been.

Having escaped death just by an inch, that was no real surprise, though.

"I tell you, that mistletoe is cursed." growled Blake as she and Yang stared out of one of the windows with some other students, "Either that, or it's, and I'm pretty sure of that, a headcrab in disguise."

"And what is a headcrab now?" inquired Ruby, but got ignored when Yang decided that it was time for another pun.

"Well, at least it was Thrush who _flew_ out of the window." snickered the blonde, "Imagine it would've been Dove! 'Cause, ya know, he would've _dove_ out of the window then."

Nobody even cared enough to facepalm - If anything, at least the other members of team RWBY were getting used to Yang's inappropriate and unnecessary puns. It was kind of common knowledge that Yang Xiao Long was anything but sensitive.

Meanwhile, outside with Russel, who was still trying to calm his fast beating heart down and was more than happy to be still alive, a certain pair of professors walked past the statue.

While Glynda Goodwitch was not paying attention to everything at all, mumbling to herself as she kept on typing things into her scroll and followed Ozpin, the professor with the mug of coffee and the cane did notice the student that hung on the statue above them.

For a short moment, he and Russel stared at each other, both perfectly expressionless and unsure what to say or do. Goodwitch had stopped as well, as she was paying at least a little attention to the headmaster's movements, but she was still not looking up, too focused on the financial reports she was going through, silently hissing whenever she spotted another unnecessary expense.

Which included, in her eyes, the large amount of coffee for Professor Ozpin and Professor Oobleck, who she knew got together every evening over a cup of hot coffee to talk about things she really didn't find any interest in, with Professor Ports occasionally joining them after a successful hunt of his.

So yeah, Goodwitch was not really a friend of coffee, nor did she despise it. But she knew one thing, and it was that neither of the three males, especially not Ozpin and Oobleck, would give up on the coffee on their own free will.

Finally Ozpin noticed the mistletoe hanging above him and Glynda, dangling from the spikes on Russel's shoulder-armor. A mischievous smile spread across his lips and an equally mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he turned his gaze to the woman at this side, which was still going through the financial reports in hope of finding something to save money.

He had only admitted it to Oobleck and Ports, but he loved messing with Goodwitch. And he enjoyed every Christmas they'd spend together at Beacon, just because he could purposely set up mistletoes wherever he pleased, especially where he knew students would pass, and along the route he and Glynda would take every morning, allowing her to mess with her mind by kissing her on the cheek ever so often.

As such, he didn't think anything of it but as fun when he leaned in and kissed the unsuspecting woman on the cheek, much like he did every year around Christmas.

With the exception that it wasn't Christmas this time, and that she didn't tolerate his pranks and fooling around.

Her gaze shot up and turned into a hard glare, focused right at him.

"And just what was that about, Professor Ozpin?" she inquired - no, demanded to know. Hearing the unamused, scary tone in the voice of the female staff member of Beacon, Ozpin actually took a step back, yet not scared enough for his mischievousness to dissipate.

"Well, Professor Goodwitch..." he began, trying to sound as formal as he did whenever she'd ask him the same when he would kiss her on the cheek during the days around Christmas, "I believe it is tradition to show affection when standing underneath a mistletoe."

Now, the problem with this was, that she was (even) less amused as during the days around Christmas, and that she wasn't quite buying the story of the mistletoe above them, especially since they were outside. She didn't even bother to look up, her trained, icy glare still on him.

He was starting to feel nervous and regret his action.

"You're not believing me, are you?" he asked, hoping that she'd believe him after all. He knew that she didn't approve of the mischievousness that he'd show every once in a while, but also knew that she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"You've got three seconds to run." she informed him with threatening indifference in her voice, not quite believing his 'excuse, that there would be a mistletoe above them outside the school at the beginning of fall'. Of course, he didn't believe her bluff. At first.

"One."

He took off running, well-trained grip on his mug preventing the coffee inside from spilling out of it.

Inside Oobleck's class, though, everyone had long given up on paying attention to anything outside the windows, especially with Oobleck announcing that the class had the rest of the day off, while he'd take care of rescuing Russel. With the same incredible speed as he always displayed, he took off to find someone who'd be able to get the member of team CRDL out of his misery.

Cardin Winchester observed all of this with great interest, everything from Yang's attempt to get Jaune and Pyrrha underneath the mistletoe, over the misfortune of Velvet with the mistletoe, and his teammate falling out of the window. He watched as team RWBY headed for the door, musing about what to do next in an attempt to get Jaune and Pyrrha, who had been dragged out of the room by an excited Nora the moment that Oobleck announced that they had the rest of the day off, together.

"Let's head back to our dorm room." suggested Weiss just as she and the rest of team RWBY passed Cardin by the door, "We need to think this through again, I fear." Ruby agreed to this with a simple nod, crestfallen that their plans had all failed.

"Well..." exclaimed Yang as she left the room, crossing her arms in behind her head, "I guess we can still try Blake's overly cliché ideas, after all...!"

"Hey!" he heard Blake shout, followed by the sound of Blake hitting Yang onto the shoulder. The leader of team CRDL, now alone in the room, let out a sigh, slipped his hands into his pockets, and left the room as well.

And as he did, his hand clenched into a fist around a certain piece of paper in his pocket, and a nasty smirk spread across his lips.

"Oh Jauney-Boy..." he sniggered to himself, "Your good old buddy Cardin knows exactly how to help you."

* * *

_Cardin's... Plan?_

"Man, I can't believe all that crazy stuff happened today!" exclaimed Jaune with a grin on his face, throwing his hands into the air as he and Pyrrha walked down the corridor near their dorm room on their way to dinner, "First, Ruby tells me to meet her by the fountain and doesn't show up, then she puts that weird piece of paper onto the empty seat next to mine, only to change her mind and whirl it up into the air after all, and now this weird stuff happened with that mistletoe and Russel... Can't help but feel a little sorry for him, despite everything he has done to me..."

"Wait, Ruby wanted to meet you in front of the fountain this morning? Weiss wanted to meet me there as well, but didn't show up also..." added Pyrrha, blinking in confusion. They both frowned at each other, confused that they had gone through something similar.

"Huh, I wonder what's up with team RWBY today..." mused Jaune, "I mean, Ruby and Weiss tell us to meet them and don't show up, then they are behaving weird all day... I swear I saw Ruby and Weiss hold hands earlier... And I swear Blake was acting weird as well. I mean, did you see the glances she threw at Yang whenever she wasn't looking? Do you think Yang did something to her?"

"I don't know, Jaune. But what I do know is that they are certainly behaving out of character today. Even Nora noticed, and that's quite a feat. You know how she usually doesn't stop to notice such a thing and think it through." agreed Pyrrha, turning her gaze away from him, her eyes narrowed as she stroke her chin a bit.

And as she did, she noticed that they weren't alone anymore.

Cardin was blocking their way, smiling at them in a way that neither Jaune, nor Pyrrha liked. It was the same kind of smile that he had used whenever he had been about to bully Jaune with something, or came to 'ask a favor of him'.

The former bully held a sheet of paper in his hands, which he raised a bit so that he could read through it again, before looking up from it, his gaze focused on Jaune.

"What do you want, Cardin?" growled the red-haired girl, immediately feeling anger well up in her as she remembered all the things that Cardin had done to her team leader, before nodding at the sheet in the male's hand, "What's that? Do you need a script for your bullying now?"

Cardin rose an eyebrow at her, but his smirk didn't vanish, especially as he remembered that he had the upper hand this time, with the poem that he held in his hand.

"Good that you remind me of it, Pyrrha." he snickered, before addressing Jaune, "You won't believe what I found earlier, Jauney-boy!"

The blonde cringed at the mention of that dreaded 'pet name' that Cardin had for him. However, that only served to wake the blonde's fighting spirit, especially at the prospect that he didn't only have his own honor, but that of Pyrrha and his team to defend as well, something that had given him strength in Forever Fall, the strength to stand up for Cardin, and later stand up to him.

"What is it this time, Cardin? Didn't I tell you to stop harassing me and my teammates?!" spoke Jaune, his voice strong and unwavering, just like it had been when he first told Cardin to stop his bullying in Forever Fall. Seeing Jaune that way excited Cardin and surprised Pyrrha, surprised Jaune himself.

But Cardin knew how to crush that resolve.

He rose the poem higher, harrumphed dramatically, and let his smirk grow.

"Dearest Pyrrha, reason of my sleepless nights, brightest star in my universe. I don't deserve walking on the same ground as you, nor do I deserve breathing the same air as you do." began Cardin, eyes darting over the first lines. He almost gagged at the sickening amount of corniness in the very first lines, which, in his eyes, gave away that a girl wrote this, and not, like the bottom line stated, Jaune.

He had long figured out that team RWBY had written the poem, with the curvy and elegant handwriting opposed to Jaune's angular handwriting, as well as the poem consisting of four noticeably different parts to the poem, with the first part alluding to Pyrrha's beauty, the second one alluding to her personality, the third alluding to her strength as a warrior, and the fourth one to her... _booty._

Jaune immediately cringed in reaction to the poem, while Pyrrha's serious expression made place for confusion, her eyes growing wide.

"W-what is this, Cardin?!" shrieked Pyrrha, obviously getting the wrong hint. But Cardin had guessed as much, and quickly turned the poem around so that Pyrrha and Jaune could see the bottom line, and thus, Jaune's name.

"W-what?! My name?!" gasped Jaune, staring at the bottom line in disbelief, even as Cardin pulled the poem away, ready to continue reading it aloud.

"What, you don't remember writing this love poem for Pyrrha?" snickered Cardin, "It clearly says that it is from you, Jauney-boy."

Feeling anger well up in him that Cardin would step as low as faking a love poem for Pyrrha that was supposedly from him to mess up their relationship, the blonde reached for Pyrrha's wrist and held tightly onto it, pulling the redhead with him when he began to stop right towards Cardin.

"Don't believe anything he says, Pyrrha! That is obviously fake!" growled Jaune, trying to regain control of the situation. He was not letting Cardin beat him again, he would not allow himself to become victim of Cardin's bullying again! Dragging a confused Pyrrha behind him, he pushed right past Cardin - Tried to at least, but the taller and stronger male stood his ground.

When Jaune bumped into him, Cardin used his strength to push Jaune, and Pyrrha, towards the open door next to them. It wasn't a coincidence that Jaune and Pyrrha had run into him there, he had waited there after picking the lock of the door, having planned to push the two into the room to begin with.

And once the two were pushed into the room, Cardin slammed the door to the broom closet shut, enjoying the sound of the lock clicking into place. Immediately, Jaune and Pyrrha, locked into the broom closet, began to hammer on the door - But it was no use, and Cardin knew that.

The smirk on his lips grew, and he ignored the pleads and threats from within the closet, resting his back against the door while pulling out the poem again.

"Strong-willed, cooperative, upbeat, you found your way into my heart." continued Cardin, and found himself surprised at how he managed to keep his composure enough to keep reading the poem with a smile without bursting into a fit of laughter, "And it is your strength that makes me strong, and is your optimism that keeps me able to face each and every day's struggles. And for that, Pyrrha, I love you. For that is the truth, that my heart beats just for you."

At this point, Cardin may as well have choked on the corny lines, or on his own laughter, but his mood kept increasing as he heard - Well, nothing. The knocking on the door, the pleads and even the threats had stopped. He waited, waited for anything to happen in the closet, waiting if he would have to continue reading the poem or could finally end the torture that the poem was for him.

"Jaune..." he suddenly heard Pyrrha mutter behind the door, "Is anything from that poem... true? Do you really feel like that about me...?"

Oh, how Cardin would've loved to burst into laughter, but he had to keep silent so he'd hear Jaune's answer.

"Y-yes, sure, but that poem is not fro-!" Jaune's reply was interrupted, he never got to say that he hadn't written the poem after accidentally confirming what the poem stated. Instead, Cardin felt the door shake against his back when something impacted with it from the other side.

And he finally burst into laughter, knowing what had happened on the other side.

"P-Pyrrha!" he heard Jaune shriek a few seconds later, fueling his laughter anew, "Did you just... k-kiss me?!"

Mission accomplished.

Cardin pushed himself off the door, still snickering to himself, amused that it took a thing as simple as pushing the two of them into a locker and reveal their feelings for each other. If team RWBY only knew that it took such a simple thing instead of their complicated plans!

Well, Weiss would surely not let the others hear the end of it if she knew that her plan, her poem, actually had worked in the end, even if it had taken some modification from Cardin in regards of how it reached Pyrrha.

Little did he know that his plan was a combination of one of the plans of Blake that team RWBY had never put into action and Weiss' poem idea, combined with Ruby's idea of getting Jaune and Pyrrha into the same location and making them sympathize with each other against someone - Him, in that case.

"Hey, Jauney-boy, Pyrrha!" he shouted as loud as he could, enjoying the gasps he received as the two teammates in the closet were reminded of his presence, "You can thank me later for that, but I owed you anyways! You showed me that I was wrong until now, and I swear that I'll become a better person... Starting tomorrow."

Now, with his mood better than ever before, Cardin pushed himself off the door to the broom closet and began to leave, knowing he would have to go to dinner before it was over and he'd end up without one. He had taken a few steps away from the closet when he remembered something, and turned his head a little, the smirk still on his face.

"Oh, by the way..." he called out over his shoulder, "I fear you'll be stuck in there for a moment, I kind of picked the lock earlier, and don't have a key for it. And, you know, I'm not going to miss dinner. But, figuring that you want some alone time, I guess you don't mind. I'll just tell a janitor to get you out of there when I see one."

With that, Cardin burst into laughter again, and actually left for dinner. When he left the building that their dorms were located in, he spotted a janitor and informed him of 'a bully that had shoved a couple into a broom closet', and silently wondered what position the janitor would find the couple in. He was almost tempted to go back and watch the spectacle, but decided against it when his stomach growled in protest.

Feeling that he had done a good deed, helping the one he had bullied the most before, he was sure that his good mood could not be turned into a bad one.

That was until he spotted Velvet Scarlatina by the fountain by herself, staring into the water.

Guilt stabbed him, his heart feeling heavy as he remembered all that he had done to the rabbit Faunus, and what she had to go through that day due to team RWBY and their ineffective attempts at playing matchmakers.

For a moment, he considered just walking past her to the dining hall, ignoring her as good as he could. But then, he made a decision, a decision that he knew was long due.

_"Maybe, Jaune..."_ he thought to himself and clenched his fists, _"Maybe I start being a better person today, after all."_

Changing his course, he walked directly towards Velvet, each step heavier than the one before, his heart beating unnaturally fast, something he was not used to.

Cardin was no stranger to that feeling anymore, though, after what had transpired in Forever Fall.

It was fear.

"Velvet..." he called out once he was within earshot of her, knowing that he should not get too close to her just like that after all he had done to her, and he cringed when he heard his own voice, which sounded so unlike him.

He saw Velvet cringe madly, she twirled around on the spot and almost ended up falling into the fountain, if it weren't for him reacting quickly and pulled her away from it, resulting in her resting against his chest. She seemed disoriented for a moment, then slowly rose her gaze - And as she saw that it was Cardin that she was holding onto, she jumped out of his arms and away from him.

"Velvet, wait!" he called out, and couldn't believe what he was about to say and do, "I'm... I'm not here to bully you or anything... If anything, I want to apologize."

This effectively stopped the rabbit Faunus from making her escape. She froze up, then slowly turned to face the former bully, astonishment more than obvious on her face as she stared at him, trying to read him.

"I'm meaning it." added the former bully quickly, fearing that she'd run from him again, "You should've heard what happened at Forever Fall a while ago... Jaune saved my ass, despite everything I've done to him before... He could've left me to die there, could have cared less about my life than he did... But he still saved me. And showed me how wrong I was about him... And about me, I guess."

He saw the rabbit Faunus' ears twitch, and knew he had her full attention now. It was more than obvious that she was confused, not quite believing the situation she was in. Cardin knew he would've done the same, after all, it was the bully that had made her life so much harder that was right in front of her at that moment, stuttering, trying to tell her that he changed and that he wanted to apologize for everything he had done.

Yes, it was hard to believe. But if she could only understand how much Forever Fall had changed his life... How much it had changed him to be the weak one for the first time, to have someone who stood up for him and saved his life, despite everything Cardin had done to him and his friends before...

Cardin had understood that true strength didn't lay in muscles alone, in skill as a hunter. True strength was the unison of the weak against something that one could not face alone, the friends at your side gathering to help.

Alone, Cardin would've died in Forever Fall. But Jaune had been there, and Jaune had saved him...

"Hey, Cardin..."

Both Velvet and Cardin froze and turned to the fountain aside them, caught off guard. Lifting their gazes until they could see the upper part of the statue in the middle of the fountain, they were greeted with a strange sight.

Russel Thrush, still hanging on the statue by the back of his hoodie over them, waved a bit, a small smirk on his lips, before he pointed at the plant that dangled on his shoulder-armor.

"There's a mistletoe above you two... Doesn't this mean you have to kiss? Kiss and make up?" snorted the unfortunate member of CRDL, making it obvious just how much he was amused by the situation - And even more by the reaction he received, especially from Cardin. The leader of team CRDL, totally out of character for him, began to blush and stutter, trying to come up with something that would save him from the embarrassment, making attempts at saying something, which only ended in meaningless mumbling.

What gave him the final jab, however, was that two pale hands snaked their way up his chest-plate, hooked underneath it, and pulled him down onto the height of Velvet. And then, even though it was only faint, only a soft feeling against his left cheek, followed by a hushed, quiet 'thank you'...

He knew that Velvet had just put a soft peck onto his cheek.

Immediately, the rabbit Faunus turned around and made a run for it, but Cardin caught the bright smile on her lips as he turned to stare after her, his left hand finding it's way onto his cheek, where Velvet's lips had touched it.

Hearing a catcall from his teammate, Cardin closed his eyes and flinched.

"Shut up, Russel." he growled, even though the smirk returned to his lips, and the same good feeling from before returned, only ten times as strong, "You're ruining the mood."

* * *

"MADNESS!"

Team RWBY cringed when Yang slammed her fists down on the windowsill. Briefly turning their attention to their blonde teammate, Ruby and Weiss stopped their cuddling on the heiress' bed for a moment, and Blake looked away from her book.

"What is this madness?! Almost everyone I know ended up with someone today...! Nora and Ren are probably already 'booping around', Weiss is screwing my sis..." roared Yang, having seen the entire thing with Cardin and Velvet by the fountain from the window of their dorm, to where they had returned after a quick dinner.

"I'm courting your sister, I'm not screwing her!" shouted Weiss, taking offense that Yang was describing her cuddling with Ruby as 'screwing'. But Yang paid her no attention, too caught up in her anger.

"And I heard rumors of Goodwitch chasing Ozpin around school for stealing a kiss from her, rumors of Jaune and Pyrrha being spotted leaving a broom closet, and now Velvet gave Cardin a peck?! Am I going to be the only one that stays single?! Where is my handsome boy?!" bellowed Yang, continuing to voice her rage.

"I'm still single, too, and I don't mind a bit!" commented Blake over her book, "I'd choose a good book over a lover any day."

Yang, hearing that she wasn't alone after all, turned to her quiet teammate and suddenly threw herself onto the Faunus bed, landing so that she lay across Blake's stomach, knocking all wind out of the brunette.

"Blake, comfort me! We singles have to stick together!" whined the brawler, making no attempt to leave her spot on the Faunus when Blake began to try and push her off.

"Yang, get off me!" hissed the Faunus as she managed to free one leg and slammed it into the side of the blonde's skull in a desperate attempt to push her off, anger welling up inside her - More anger than usual, and she knew that her heat had kicked in. Normally, she would've tolerated the blonde, keeping her anger to herself, but she just couldn't do that at that moment.

Yang, who wasn't happy with the struggling Faunus, decided that a small brawl would get her mind off her problem, and rolled on top of Blake to begin the brawl. Of course, Blake was not taking this well, wanting to read rather than fight, but her anger turned into aggressions, and she accepted the invitation to the brawl on the bed more than willingly. She threw her book onto her night table, then kicked Yang into the stomach and straddled her in an attempt to throttle her.

Weiss and Ruby paid no mind to their teammates behavior, and instead continued their cuddle-session.

Yang turned the fight around again and gained upper hand, grabbed Blake's wrist and pulled her arm back, then pushed the aggressive Faunus face-first into the blanket and straddled her back.

"Told you that you wouldn't end up on top, Blake!" laughed Yang in triumph - Not knowing what this chaos this would cause a moment later.

What she didn't know was that Blake's mind was racing hundred miles an hour as a distinct smell entered her nostrils, the source her blanket.

_"That's Yang's smell!"_ she thought, _"Yang was hugging my blanket earlier when she rolled around on my bed! Yang was rolling on my bed! On my bed! Bed! I wanna roll around with her on my bed! And other things!"_

Something snapped inside Blake that moment.

_"Yang and me. I know I have a crush on Yang. Major crush. On Yang. Yang. Yang, Yang, Yang, YangYangYang. Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Yang. Yang. Yang Xiao Long, my teammate, my partner. Yang Xiao..."_ Her mind stopped for a moment, the smell growing stronger and stronger, droning out reason, _"Yang Belladonna."_

A lecherous grin spread across the cat Faunus face and her eyes glazed over, her face still partially buried in her blanket as the final bit of resolve in Blake said goodbye, making place for nothing but heat-induced lust.

_"Yang, my teammate..."_ shot through Blake's mind, before primal instincts took over, _"My mate."_

Yang was caught off guard when a sudden surge of strength went through Blake and the Faunus rose fast enough to throw Yang off the bed. She hit the ground aside the bed and hit her head on the ground, whimpering in pain for a moment. Just when she was about to rub the back of her head, which hurt like mad, she felt something pounce onto her.

Looking up, Yang found Blake pinning her to the ground, a strange expression on her face. Growing uneasy as she saw the expression that she couldn't make any sense of, Yang chuckled to herself.

"Uh... Guess you won, Blake. You did get on top, after all." laughed Yang uneasily - Only to cringe when a drop of saliva from Blake's mouth hit her sternum, exposed by her yellow tank top, "Uh.. Blake?"

The Faunus' amber pupils were dilated as she continued to stare at Yang with a _hungry_ expression. Her cat ears twitched repeatedly, and for the first time ever, the members of team RWBY should see that their brunette teammate didn't only possess cat ears, but a black cat's tail as well, which freed itself from the brunette's pants that moment, moving in rhythmical, almost hypnotizing movements from the left to the right.

And then, a low purr emitted from Blake's throat.

"Uh... Blake?" asked Yang, her voice higher than usual, actually nervous, "Joke is over now, you can get off me...EH!"

Yang shrieked when Blake suddenly leaned down and placed a sloppy kiss on her neck, followed by Blake licking up Yang's neck to her earlobe, placing a small lovebite there - And Yang couldn't help but moan as she felt that. And with the way Blake's eyes continued to rest on her expectantly, it was hard not to moan.

"Blake, what are you doing?! Stop that at once, this is not the time for a joke!" shrieked Weiss, having had enough. She left Ruby's side as she rose from her bed and stepped over to the Faunus pinning the blonde down - That was, until Blake suddenly rose her head and hissed at her like a cat would do, ears and tail erect in a threatening gesture.

"Oh...!" gasped Ruby, realizing the reason for Blake's behavior, "She's not by her senses, due to her... heat..."

Ruby trailed off as she realized the weight behind her words, and blushed in unison with Weiss - Especially when Blake's hands reached for the lower end of Yang's tank top, who had given up on fighting back. Seeing Blake slowly starting to undress Yang right in front of their teammates, not minding that they could watch it, Weiss decided that she, and especially Ruby, certainly didn't need to see this.

She dashed for her teammate and girlfriend, quickly pulled Ruby up, reached for her purse on the table on the way out, and finally slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Yang totally alone with Blake.

Staring at the door and realizing just how lost she was, Yang let out a small whimper, one that was a mixture of pleasure and feeling betrayed.

She didn't have much time for that, though, as Blake's tongue sled up her neck to her chin.

"Mine..." purred the cat Faunus, making Yang whimper again.

She knew she was at Blake's mercy at that moment. And she knew she deserved it, for all she had done and how she had complained.

Still, she wasn't sure how to feel about it, excited or scared...

* * *

Yang curled up, pulled her legs in, felt the smooth blanket graze her sore skin. She curled up into a ball, stared at the wall right in front of her, twitching occasionally, still amazed by what had just happened to her, and yet unsure about it.

Two pale arms snaked around her waist from behind and she felt another warm body, just as unclothed as her own sore body was, cuddle into her back with a pleased, audible purr. She knew it was Blake who was spooning her at that moment, knew so because she had felt that body during the last hours against her own.

She knew she had deserved that, having asked for it - Even if not exactly in that way.

"Yang..." breathed a soft, sultry voice, sending another shiver down Yang's spine, "Did you know that a cat's heat lasts two weeks? We're going to have a lot of fun... You're my mate now, Yang... We mated..."

Yang shivered again, not because it was cold, but because of the slightly psychotic tone in Blake's voice, which was only overpowered by _need_.

_"Shouldn't have teased her so much..."_ whimpered Yang in her mind, staring straight ahead at the wall, _"I deserved this for teasing her. I mean, this was how I was wanting our relationship to eventually end up... But not this fast."_

"And here I thought giving you four hours would be enough!" hollered Weiss as she suddenly appeared in the door behind Yang, nothing that would be enough for Yang to move at that moment, "Yang, Blake... Ruby so didn't need that image of you two, and so did I! She's going to need a psychiatrist now! I know I do!"

Blake didn't seem to care, Yang was sure about that when she felt the Faunus tail curl around her left leg, making her freeze up and shiver yet again.

"Guessing from what I just heard upon entering, I think it's best if Ruby and I leave now and don't come back for the next two weeks..." continued Weiss when she knew that the two could hear her, but wouldn't turn around to her, "Come, Ruby, I'm sure there's a hotel we can stay at somewhere near the school... I'll pay..."

Yang heard the door close again. She was alone with Blake again.

At least until the door opened anew, meaning that Weiss had come back, since only the scrolls of team RWBY and those of staff members could open the door from the outside.

"Oh, and open the window when you're done - I'm not coming back to the smell of you two having done... THAT for two weeks!" and with that, Weiss was out of the room again, the door slamming shut loudly, indicating that Yang was once more at Blake's mercy.

She would've made a joke on how Weiss better did not try doing anything weird to Ruby in a hotel, or a joke about what kind of hotel Weiss was dragging Ruby to - But in her current situation, nestled in the arms of her crush Blake Belladonna, there was no way she would do anything like that.

Or if she'd do anything... Or would get to do anything. That depended on Blake's whims alone.

Realizing what situation she was in again, Yang began to struggle, tried to escape the warm, tempting prison that was Blake's arms, called out for help - Blake didn't seem to care, didn't even have to try holding Yang back. She kind of had forgotten to warn her teammates about her increased strength during her heat...

"WEISS!" shrieked Yang, making a note on how she would've never guessed that she'd have to ask the heiress for help with anything, "Don't leave me! I don't wanna be all sore! No! Come back! No!"

"Hehehe, my mate~ We'll be together now~" hummed Blake into Yang's ear, followed by the same seductive purr that she had used at the beginning of this all.

"No! At least let us date first! I admit I have a crush on you, but... No, stop doing that! Blake!" screamed Yang, feeling how Blake's left hand began to dance across her firm stomach in an entrancingly soft movement.

"Yang~ Continue that~ I love how you say my name~" purred Blake, burying her face in the crook of Yang's neck.

And the last thing that one should hear from Yang Xiao Long for two weeks was one desperate attempt to reason with her crush-turned-lover, one last, desperate attempt.

"At least let us date first!"

* * *

_And that's it!_

_Well, that was a thing, huh?_

_Okay, this was something else. My first real attempt at nothing but pure humor, mixed with some romance... A little bit of it. Mostly humor, though._

_Bet you didn't expect Cardin to actually get Jaune and Pyrrha together, though, right? And that he actually apologized to Velvet as well! Well, what can I say, I'm pretty sure that he'll change in canon as well now... To me, it seemed like he understood where he went wrong when Jaune saved his ass in Forever Fall Pt. 2!_

_Oh, and that part with Yang and Blake at the end... Yeah, couldn't resist it. It wasn't planned when I first came up with this little story, but couldn't resist it once I came up with the idea - Mostly for the laughs, more than the romance. _

_Poor Yang~ But she deserved it, she pretty much called for it. _

_Oh, yeah, and, by the way, I totally see Yang doing lots of cat puns in volume 2. Her voice actress being Barbara Dunkelman, and with Yang and Blake having not much interaction in volume 1 after Blake revealed that she was a Faunus, it just calls for it._

_But really, I feel like Yang should've had more interaction with Blake during 'The Stray' and 'Black and White'... Not complaining, just saying and hoping that we'll see more of them in volume 2 - Hopefully with some slight Bumbleby moments._

_Anyways, that's as much as I'm gonna say about this story. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll tune in for more RWBY once I actually have another idea for a one-shot, or start my multi-chapter story once HoH is done._

_So long~_


End file.
